


Two Super Duper Party Ponies

by misseljebel



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseljebel/pseuds/misseljebel
Summary: Well, after seeing "Pinkie Pride", I totally started shipping CheesePie. It's so cute! :3 So I wrote a little oneshot of them x3 Hope you like it!





	Two Super Duper Party Ponies

It was a warm day with a slight breeze. Birds chirped in the bright green leaves, and bees buzzed around the brightly colored flowers. Five ponies sat on a checkered blanket, a pitcher of water and six plates in front of them.  
"Where in the world is Pinkie Pie? She's usually the first here to these picnics." Twilight Sparkle asked, shooting curious glances around the park. Rarity pushed her large sun hat back a bit, her eyebrows furrowed.  
"I'm a bit worried. Hopefully nothing happened to her!" Rarity whined fearfully. The place was uncomfortably quiet without the pink pony chatting in everypony's ears. She was always the life of the party, and without her there, it just felt like something was missing.  
"That girl's probably jus' runnin' a bit late," Applejack reassured them, smiling calmly. "Maybe she's plannin' somethin' great! Ah doubt she's hurt."  
"I hope you're right," Twilight sighed. They grew quiet, and instead of starting with their picnic, they sat and waited. Pinkie wouldn't start a picnic before one of them arrived, so the right thing to do was postpone it until she came. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, until out in the distance they heard a high-pitched scream.  
"Guys!!!" A voice screeched, cracking a bit in glee. "Guys, I have amazingly awesome news!!!" The others laughed, knowing exactly who it was.  
"There she is!" Rainbow Dash grinned, pointing with her hoof toward the town. Pinkie Pie was racing toward them, her eyes wide, a large smile plastered on her face. Her tangled deep pink hair blew in the wind as she ran full speed at them.  
"Hi, Pinkie! You're finally here!" Twilight waved, smiling, but screamed when Pinkie tackled her, pushing her to the ground and shoving her face in Twilight's.  
"Twilight! Guys! I have the best news ever!" She squealed. Twilight narrowed her eyes in annoyance and pushed Pinkie off of her.  
"Awesome news?" Fluttershy murmured, her voice barely audible. Pinkie Pie whirled around to face her.  
"Yes! The most spectacular news ever!" She shrieked, hopping from hoof to hoof. Her friends exchanged curious glances. Pinkie was usually excited for everything, but this time, her voice was raised higher in pristine exuberance, and her eyes sparkled like two bright blue gems.  
"Well, what is it, darling?" Rarity asked. Pinkie grinned cheerfully.  
"Cheese Sandwich is coming to Ponyville!" She yelled happily, getting on her back hooves and then falling onto her back. A look of pleasure washed over her face.  
"Cheese Sandwich?" Twilight responded, rubbing her chin with her hoof. "He's coming back?"  
"Yes!!!" Pinkie Pie shouted, throwing her arms in the air in buoyancy.  
"Ya like Cheese, don't ya, sugar cube?" Applejack chuckled, winking at Pinkie. She quickly sat up and grabbed Applejack's face, pulling the orange pony closer to her until the tips of their noses were touching.  
"Yes, yes I do!" She answered loudly, letting go of Applejack's face and jumping to her hooves. "He's only the most super-duper spectacular party pony in all of Equestria! And he's such a sweetie! I can't wait to see him again!"  
"What time is he getting here?" Fluttershy queried softly, peeking out at Pinkie from behind her light pink hair.  
"In a few minutes," Pinkie grinned. The others smiled.  
"Well, then why don't you go and meet him now?" Twilight suggested. Pinkie gave her a puzzled look, her eyebrows narrowed, obviously disturbed.  
"Now? But we're in the middle of a picnic. I can't just leave my friends!" She responded, becoming a little unsettled. She wanted to see Cheese Sandwich so bad, but how could she leave her friends when she had just arrived at their planned picnic only a few moments ago? Why did she have to choose between them?  
"Do ya know how long he's gonna be in town?" Applejack questioned, gazing softly at her. Pinkie shook her head.  
"Then go visit him!" Rarity grinned nodding her head. "We can always have a picnic like this some other time, so spend this time to go visit him, darling. You don't want to miss him!"  
"Really?!" Pinkie gasped, her eyes widening in surprise.  
"Mhmm!" The others replied in unison. The pink pony thought for a moment, but a smile quickly spread across her face.  
"Okay! Bye!" She yelled, zooming away. Her best friends laughed as they watched her bolt into town, completely full of energy.  
Pinkie trotted through Ponyville toward the entrance of the town. Cheese Sandwich hadn't arrived on train last time, so she concluded he wouldn't this time, and that he would be walking to Ponyville. As she walked, she could barely contain her excitement. Each step she took had a little more bounce than usual, and she was trying her best to keep her squealing from being heard.  
At the entrance of town, she stopped and scanned the horizon. Nothing. She sat down and waited for him to come. It was about mid-afternoon, and Cheese had wrote to her saying that he would definitely be arriving before the sun was at its highest point in the sky. So, painfully, she forced herself to keep still and stare into the distance for any sign of him.  
Finally, after a few minutes, she spotted an object on the horizon. It was small at first, but it became bigger as it approached her. It was a brown pony with a yellow shirt, and a rubber chicken perched on his back. His green eyes lit up when he saw Pinkie, his smile welcoming.  
"Pinkie!" The pony yelled, holding out his hooves.  
"Cheese!" Pinkie flew forward and wrapped her arms around him, throwing him back. They both rolled backwards until Pinkie finally pinned him to the ground. "Cheese Sandwich! Hi!"  
"Hi Pinkie!" Cheese replied happily, emotions painting a blissful grin on his face. "How's my favorite pink party pony?"  
"Awesome!" Pinkie squealed, jumping off of Cheese. He stood up, dusting himself off.  
"And your friends?"  
"Fantastic!"  
"Great!"  
"I'm so glad to see you again!"  
"Me as well!"  
"Ohh! I'm so excited you've come to visit!" Pinkie hopped up and down, going in a circle around him. His eyes followed her, chuckling when he saw the crazy pony's excitement.  
"Actually, not just to visit," he replied. Pinkie stopped and stared at him, confused.  
"Huh?" She squeaked, tilting her head to the side and cocking an eyebrow.  
"Well," Cheese started, "Since I'm a traveling pony, I don't have a home. Things get a little difficult because of that, so I decided I needed to find a place to bunker down. I remembered you, and I decided to move here! Pinkie, I'm staying!" Cheese explained, his voice raising in cheerfulness. Pinkie gasped.  
"Cheesy!" She yelled, hugging him once more. He hugged her back, squeezing her tightly. When he was done, she pulled back and bounced around him. "Oh, I'm so excited, we're going to do so many things together! We're gonna play games, eat candy, drink smoothies, go on long adventures, and definitely party! It'll be so much fun!"  
“Yeah!” he exclaimed, hopping around with her. “So, what do you want to do first?”  
“Oh! Wanna go to Sugarcube Corner?” Pinkie Pie questioned, looking up at Cheese. “It’s where I work and live! I can get you some really yummy cupcakes!”  
Cheese nodded his head rapidly, showing his eagerness. He knew that Mr. and Mrs. Cake rented the loft above the shop to Pinkie from their many letters, and since he would be seeing Pinkie often there and he never got the chance to formally introduce himself to the Cakes, he wanted to make a good impression for Pinkie’s employers and landlords. But mostly, he wanted to see what the things the shop sold and what Pinkie’s room looked like. He trotted after Pinkie as the two ponies made their way to the center of town.  
Up ahead, there stood a building that was made to look like a cake. Pinkie threw the door open, holding it open for Cheese. “Thank you!” Cheese thanked, walking inside. Mr. and Mrs. Cake stood at the counter, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake playing with toys on the floor.  
“Pinkie!” Mrs. Cake greeted, waving her hoof. “And-”  
Mr. Cake gasped. “Is that… Cheese Sandwich? I thought you left!”  
“Well, I did, but I love it here in Ponyville, so I decided to move!” Cheese responded. Pinkie stood next to him, and Cheese put his arm around her, pulling her close. “Plus, I missed Pinkie too much!” Pinkie beamed and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. Mr. and Mrs. Cake watched them, their faces expressing sweetness.  
“Aww,” they said in unison.  
Pinkie drew back and Cheese Sandwich walked up to the two foals on the ground. “And who are these little fellas?” He asked, pushing their ball. It rolled across the floor and the two foals chased it, giggling like crazy.  
“Our foals, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake,” Mrs. Cake answered. “They’re just a little over a year old, although it seems like only a few days ago they were born!”  
“They’re our pride and joy,” Mr. Cake added, picking up his children and giving them kisses on the head. They let out small squeaks and buried their faces in their father’s fur.  
“They sure are beautiful foals!” Cheese said cheerfully.  
“Thank you very much, Mr. Sandwich!” Mrs. Cake gave thanks to him, standing next to her husband and grinning cheerfully at her babies. They squealed happily at her, and she kissed their noses, nuzzling them.  
“Ya wanna see my room?!” Pinkie questioned, putting her hoof on his shoulder. He bobbed his head up and down and followed Pinkie as she clambered up the stairs, leading to a loft. It was full of bright colors and blown up balloons. She giggled and hopped onto her bed, gesturing for him to come join her. He raced over and sat on the foot of the bed. “Welcome to my humble abode!”   
“Oh, wow, very party-y!” Cheese mused, investigating the room with his green eyes. Pinkie bounced slightly, staring at him, her eyes wide and the edges of her mouth raised from ear to ear. He laughed at her expression. “Wow,” he breathed, “I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my time with my hero!”  
“Yeah, me! Your hero!” Pinkie yelled, clapping her hooves, but then she stopped and stared quizzically at him. “Cheese…” she started, her voice quieter. “If I’m your hero, then, why did it seem like you were trying to run me out of town during Rainbow’s birthaversary?”  
Cheese frowned, the shine in his eyes dulling a bit. “Well, I wasn’t trying to get rid of you, it’s just…” He sighed softly, looking ashamed. “I just wanted to show you what a great party pony I was, to make you proud of me, but, looks like I got a little too cocky.” Leaning toward her, he added, “You forgive me, don’t you?”  
Pinkie didn’t reply- only stared at him with sad, blue eyes. Cheese stared back, starting to sweat with nervousness. He knew his behavior back then was unacceptable, and he had grown a little too desperate for attention, but he had learned his lesson. He had apologized multiple times to Pinkie Pie in pony and through letters, and he hoped Pinkie had forgiven him. The look in her eyes, however, began to give him doubts.  
Without warning, Pinkie jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him. “Are you kidding me?! Of course I’ve forgiven you! I love you!” She squealed loudly, squeezing him as hard as she could. He froze and stared down at her, his cheeks burning rose red.  
“You… love me?” He questioned, his voice quiet. Pinkie, still holding on to him, looked up, smiling lovingly.  
“Of course I do, silly goose!” She giggled, her smile growing wider. “Why wouldn’t I love you? You’re funny, crazy, handsome, and an awesome partier! Everything I love!” She continued to hug him, squeezing him tighter and tighter until he couldn’t breathe.  
“Gah… Pinkie!... I can’t breathe…!” He gasped, trying to free himself from her clutch. Coming to her senses, she let go and he fell backwards onto the bed, his chest rising and falling with each vigorous breath he took.   
“I’m sorry! Are you okay?” She asked, holding out a hoof. He grabbed it and she pulled him up.  
“Oh, yes, I’m fine, better than fine, actually!” Cheese responded, his face returning to its normal color. Pinkie jumped on her bed.  
“Ohh okay, I was worried I killed you or something!” She grinned. Cheese laughed, jumping along with her.  
“Pinkie, I have something to tell you too!” He shouted. Pinkie looked at him, still jumping. “I love you too!”  
Pinkie gasped, stopping abruptly. “You do?!” She yelled.  
“Yes!” Cheese nodded. “Ever since you changed my life, I’ve always loved you! It’s a dream come true to be spending the rest of my life with you here in Ponyville!” He hugged her again, putting his hoof under her chin and bringing her face up so she was looking him in the eyes. Slowly, he leaned forward, his eyes closed. Pinkie closes hers too, and their lips softly touched. They hugged each other tighter, falling deeper into the kiss, becoming more passionate. Cheese ran his hoof through Pinkie’s mane, and she rubbed his back affectionately. The kiss lingered on for a few minutes, until they finally drew back.   
“Wow,” Cheese breathed in awe. “That was amazing.”  
“It was…” Pinkie murmured, smiling dreamily at the orange pony. She had kissed other ponies before, but with no other pony had she felt this deep of a connection with. His sweet bubblegum taste was still on her lips, and she was transfixed by his candy scent. She sat for a moment, taking it all in. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.”  
They hugged again, experiencing a burst of bliss. Although Pinkie loved sharing with everypony, now was the moment she wanted to keep all these amazing feelings to herself. This type of love was foreign to her, but she welcomed it with open arms and embraced it.   
“Cheese…” Pinkie started softly. “We should get cupcakes.”  
Cheese Sandwich threw his head back, laughing wholeheartedly. He jumped off the bed. “Oh, Pinkie, you always know how to make me laugh!” He chortled. Pinkie hopped down next to him.  
“Well, you always know how to make me smile!” She responded. “So, you want cupcakes?”  
“Cupcakes sound amazing!” Cheese replied, and the two walked down the stairs to the shop, their knotted tails intertwined in deep affection.


End file.
